


Second Encounter

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Underworld Agreement [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brosnan!Bond, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Quartermaster Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Alec has dinner with James, and dessert with Q





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Alec’s POV

He remembers falling asleep with Q, planning on seeing if he could get into the dark haired man’s phone since the laptop was left at the club.

Instead he wakes up the following morning with sunlight coming through the hotel windows and alone in bed.

Groaning, he sits up and looks around. He’s not sure why he’s surprised to be alone in the room. He knew that Q was going to be more of a challenge than headquarters thought.

Glancing around, he spots the thank you card on the table next to him, when he picks it up, he realizes it’s one of the hotel’s except there has been added writing to the inside.

> _Thanks for the Exceedingly Pleasant evening, Alec.  
>  __As promised, a bit of useful information._  
>  -Q

At the bottom of the card is an address and name.

Laughing dryly, he falls back on the bed and reflects on the previous evening. He’s definitely going to have to report in, but he doesn’t want to do so at this moment because he can already predict what sort of temper problem the Queen of Numbers is going to have over this. It’s not his fault that the mark knew who he is.

Hell, he even warned them not to underestimate someone who has erased themselves so thoroughly from every single system. Did they listen to him? Hell no. Sometimes he wonders why he stays, then he remembers his best friend and occasional lover, the fact he gets paid to do something he enjoys, and has plenty of chances to blow things up.

He’ll get a shower, get dressed, take the bottles with him to be tested. Or not, he realizes when he looks around for the bottles and spots neither. Of course not. Why would it be that simple?

He huffs in amusement when he remembers Q’s statement, “However spying on me won’t exactly work. One of these days I’ll introduce you to my brother and you’ll get it,” during their discussion about a deal.

Who’s the brother? He wonders, that spying on the younger man wouldn’t work. Is the brother also a spy? That’d explain it. That doesn’t ring true to his instincts however. So who else would be good at spying besides a spy? Someone in the criminal world, but not an average criminal. It’d have to be someone intelligent, creative and dangerous.

Has he or any of the others had any recent cases that qualifies for? Not that he can really think of. There was the fixer last year he was supposed to find and catch, but he never caught up to them. Hell, he doesn’t even know if the fixer is a man or a woman. Could the fixer be Q’s brother? Or even Q for that matter since he doesn’t actually know what the younger man does for a living besides use a computer.

Sighing, he gets off the bed, doing a thorough sweep of the room to see if there is any evidence that he can find of exactly who Q is before showering and dressing.

He reports to Six in order to update his deal with his target and the fact he was made as an agent.

“What are you doing here?” M demands as he stops to chat with Ms. Moneypenny because her door was closed.

Apparently it was closed because she wasn’t in her office, he thinks as he pivots towards her.

“I was in the neighborhood and decided to update in person,” he replies, leaning against the desk and slowly straightening.

She passes him, opening her door and he follows her in after winking at Ms. Moneypenny.

“Report,” she orders him the moment he steps through the door.

“Well, I practice on the piano during the evening, and who happens to ask me to dinner other than my target?” He queries with a dry chuckle, he’s still amused by that. “Then, when we get to the club that he has listed in his file, he has access to the private room. You know what happened after that?”

“What?” her tone is icy cold and biting.

“He knew who I was. I don’t mean my cover as ex-military either, but as an agent for MI6.” He answers as he leans against the wall. “I don’t know how he knew who I am. I just know he does. More than that, he offered to share information, though I was expressly warned not to try spying on him, it wouldn’t work.”

There is something speculative in her eyes as she studies him.

“Is the mission salvageable?” She eventually asks when he doesn’t volunteer any more information, like the fact he enjoyed fucking Q at the hotel and he’s pretty sure he was drugged and whatever was used probably didn’t leave any traces in his blood.

“Well, as I was originally sent under? No. Not happening. I’m going to wager that he knows about all the agents in some fashion since he knew about Arkhangelsk.” He informs her with a shrug. “However, as long as he’s willing to be a contact, well, eventually he will let things slip. Very few people manage to go without slipping up at some point. Right now I know he has a network of useful people he knows and that he has a brother. That’s it.”

M’s perfectly still as she works through the information.

He’s moderately certain that the fact Q knows about Arkhangelsk rankles her. That was started under the previous M, and just a few months after she took over it exploded. Within Five and Six there aren’t very many who know what happened. Truthfully there are exceedingly few alive, since most have died in the years since. So the fact that Q knows something that isn’t on any records anywhere, well, he gets why that’d bother her. It bothers him for fuck’s sake.

“I’ll consider you open for other missions, however if you can improve your relationship with him, do so,” she orders him.

“He did warn me not to try spying on him, that when I meet his brother I’ll understand why,” he comments, then nods in agreement.

She waves a hand towards the door, a clear dismissal. That’s fine, he needs to think about this situation, and then talk with James about it.  First though, he needs to find James. 


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q has lunch with his siblings

Q’s POV

He’s getting ready to go get lunch between his classes when his sister appears at his side.

“We’ve got lunch plans!” She announces, looping their arms together. “Come along brother.”

“You remember the part where I notified the two of you about the spy right?” He queries as he goes along with her.

“Pfff, your toy is currently at Six giving his report no doubt, none of Five’s or Six’s other agents are within range of us, and I have already played with the video feed to make us practically invisible.” She retorts, opening the car door and shoving him in.

Chuckling, he fastens in, because he knows his sister. She likes speed.

A minute later they are flying down the road. It appears they are going to Jim’s favorite flat. Well, that could be good or that could be bad, with his siblings it’s sometimes hard to say.

He relaxes into the seat, watching the city fly by as she weaves through traffic.

“So, spill, I thought you were avoiding the agent, not asking him to dinner and sex,” she prompts him, her eyes never leaving the road.

“Jim’s gonna wanna know too, and I’m only going over this once,” he mutters.

“Tch, fine,” she grumbles playfully.

Sooner than he is ready, they arrive at the high rise his brother calls home. Well. One of his homes anyways. His favorite one.

She parks in the garage, slipping from the car and practically skipping over to his side to throw the door open.

“What, did you get laid too?” He sasses as he slides out, throwing his pack back over his shoulder.

Snorting, she replies in a false innocent tone, “Q dearest, I get laid more than you two combined.”

“I really didn’t need to know that,” it’s his turn to grumble.

“Of course you did,” Aither jokes bumping their hips together as they head to the lift.

The ride up is in relative silence, except the fact she is humming along to music playing in the elevator. She uses her palm print in order to open it on their brother’s floor, and the two of them exit the lift.

The bad part of getting along so well with them, the bloody questions.

His nose twitches as he takes in the scent of his favorite take out.

“I love both of you,” he announces as he sets his backpack beside his chair, “Now feed me and where’s the tea? I’m going to need it for this conversation.”

Jim waves at the table between them, “There’s the food, Seb’s making tea now.”

Laughing, he scoots the chair closer and grabs a box and chopsticks.

A moment later the lanky sniper comes striding out of the kitchen with a large cuppa.

“Thanks,” he states, waving him away.

Seriously, this conversation is for him and his siblings. Not Jim’s pet toy or whatever he is. Sometimes he’s not actually sure. Nor does he want to be sure. Like he told his darling sister, that’s one aspect of their lives he’d be perfectly fine not sharing.

“Spill, you said you would once here.” Aither orders him as she grabs her own box and a fork.

Sighing, he takes a few bites of his meal. “Some nights on my way back from class or the library,” he ignores his sisters snort, “there’s piano music. As you both know, it’s on my agenda, I just haven’t had the time to do anything with it. So I decided to pop in and ask the player to teach me, as they are always around only late at night when most people have gone to bed.”

He stops to take a drink, “Nothing in my intel on Alec showed past experience with a piano. He’s got a violin in his official file, with added harp and flute in his background.”

Jim snickers, waving his chopsticks towards him, “He pulled a stunt like us.”

He nods, “You could say that. So I went inside, with the plan to ask for lessons, and instead I asked him to dinner. Moonlight can soften features, particularly scars, and shift coloring a bit. It wasn’t until we reached the club that I realized that it was the very person I was avoiding, was the one I was with.”

Aither sets her fork down, eyes narrowing on him, “You’re telling me, that Mister Details missed a detail?”

“He’s Mister Details when it comes to people,” he waves his chopsticks towards their brother. “I’m Mister Details with devices and code.”

“He’s got you there,” Jim hums before taking another bite. “Remember he’s the one who managed to get three teachers backwards for most of our school years.”

“They were idiots,” he retorts between bites to eat. “I couldn’t understand how they were allowed to stay teachers when they were fools.”

“How was the sex? You have the cat who stole the cream and ate the canary expression.” Aither remarks with a smirk.

Reach down, he grabs the small ball he keeps in his backpack for just this purpose and tosses it at her head.

She laughs quietly, true amusement clear in her eyes as she catches the ball and tosses it over to Jim.

“Well at least he doesn’t toss knives at us,” his brother chimes in. “I’ll also take it that means you plan to have more sex with Alec.”

“I could shoot you two sometimes,” he mutters, blushing because Jim’s dead on, he wants to have sex again with his pianist. Also, he needs to stop thinking of the sardonyx blonde as his.

Aither keeps laughing. “Who knows, maybe he can come to an arrangement with him that involves plenty of more sex. Cat in the cream is a good look for him.”

“Fuck off,” he tells them affectionately, “I don’t have nearly enough tea for this.”

 


	3. Friendly Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Alec have dinner together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* sorry this is a week late folks! Between a trip to the vet with my pupper and a trip to the hospital with ma, it's been a crazy few days for me, everyone's recovering. I hope you all enjoy.

Alec’s POV

He stops by the Q Branch in order to see if James is on assignment. Upon discovering his friend isn’t, he decides to go track him down. While they rarely talk about their relationship, or what it actually is, they have no issues talking about the relationships they are in or consider with other people.  

Sure enough, he finds his friend at his high end loft, getting dressed to go out if he’s not mistaken.

“Come to join me for the evening?” the dark haired spy asks, smirking at him as he finishes buttoning up.

“I wanted your advice on a situation I seem to be in,” he answers as he leans against the door jam and watches the way James reaches for his jacket.

Pausing, his friend glances over at him, arching a dark brow as he asks, “I thought you said you’d never make the mistake of falling for a mark or asset?”

Shrugging, he replies, “He’s not like most of our marks or assets.”

“Care to share?” James quips, almost leering.

“I think he’d decline,” he answers with a chuckle. “He’s not the type to fall in bed with someone because they flash a charming smile.”

Laughing, his friend strides over to him, stopping when they’re nearly touching, murmuring suggestively, “We could stay in, see if it knocks him loose from your mind.”

He might taken James up on that offer in the past but with the memory of Q wrapped around him, how demanding the smaller man was, the pleasantness of the evening, he shakes his head. “No.”

“Are you certain Alec?” The blue eyed spy murmurs against his lips, “We always have fun. What should be different about tonight?”

Smirking, he gives his friend a shove, almost tossing him backwards with it.

“Not tonight.” He comments, tipping his head and studying his partner, “How do you deal with falling for marks or assets?”

“Lots of sex and martinis,” James replies, and if not for the edge to his tone, he’d even call it a joke.

He considers sighing, but decides against it. Why did he think that his friend would be of use when he knows how much the dark haired man avoids actual commitment?

“We could still go out, you’re good at attracting eligible ladies to keep you company,”  he offers, deciding that he’s going to ignore the edge in the spy’s voice.

Shrugging, the blue eyed man straightens his jacket that had wrinkled when he shoved his friend away.

“How many times have you fallen and I’ve listened?” He queries, straightening up and stepping closer.

“True,” James hums, lips curling in the hints of an honest smile mixed with a smirk. “It’s rather novel that it’s happened to you. In the last twelve years working together in some fashion it’s happened to me repeatedly, but not once with you.”

It’s his turn to shrug, that’s not an inaccurate statement.

“Let’s go to dinner, you can tell me all about this man who’s caught your attention.” His partner declares, “We can drink to the misery of falling for or wanting the wrong people.”

Shoving James as he walks past, he mutters, “Playboy.”

“Always! After all, don’t you know I’m Bond, James Bond?” the dark haired man retorts with a chuckle.

They take his car and go to a one time gentlemen’s club and hotel that specializes in privacy for people like them. Like many agents, they are almost fixtures in the place, since everyone knows that it’s not wise to discuss other people’s work but what is discussed here is kept purely between those who are in the conversation. Those who try to eavesdrop or use information from others’ conversations against them tend to run into major problems with their health, mainly that they are often found dead. He’s aware of at least three other clubs of this nature in different cities across the world.

Q would fit in here, he realizes as he looks around when they settle at a private booth. Perhaps, they can meet here sometime.

“So tell me about him, what happened that you think you might fall for him?” James asks when drinks are brought over.

He leaning in his booth, he lets go of the cup and considers where to start. “Remember I was being used for a Five mission because they were worried that the target knows all of the agents?”

“Yeah, a hacker of some sort, they narrowed it down to the area around Chelsea College of Arts, but they couldn’t say more than that, and even that was questionable since there has never been any proof other than rumor he was in the area.” James replies after a moment, brow furrowing as he recalls the briefing. It wasn’t considered classified between them, and M knew better than to try after what happened in Arkhangelsk.

“He knew who I am,” he murmurs, “not at first, but not long after.”

Arching a dark brow, his partner comments, “I’ve had that happen once before, but I hadn’t realized my target had been one of my one night stands until I was sent after him. Same situation?”

He shakes his head, “No. I didn’t actually realize it was my target until he identified me.”

Neither says anything as they spot the waiter bringing their food. After he sets it down, he asks, “Do you need anything else gents?”

“Not now,” James answers before he can say the same thing.

“Use the flag if you need something,” the waiter comments before bustling off towards a table with the flag standing.

“You got made,” his friend states, tipping his head and arching a dark brow, “I hope there was fantastic sex at some point.”

He smirks, remembering how Q felt, tight around him and so hot, it was perfect. Tested every ounce of control he had in order to not come with that first thrust, but watching, _feeling,_ the hacker come apart had been perfect.

“Yes,” he damned near purrs.

“Excellent,” James smirks back, eyes gleaming knowingly. “So what’s the problem besides being made of course?”

For a few minutes he doesn’t answer, instead he eats his dinner as he thinks about it.

“I made a deal with him,” he answers, “Not to try spying, and he’d provide useful intel as long as I don’t ask where it’s from.”

Nodding, his friend murmurs, “That could definitely get tricky. Do you plan to keep the deal?”

Setting his fork down he nods slowly, “I think I do.”

James blue eyes darken, and his partner watches him speculatively for what feels like forever. “That can easily be a problem. Are you leaving Six?” There is something to his friend’s voice that catches him off guard, but he doesn’t know what it is.

“No,” he replies slowly. That’s part of the problem, as long as James is there, he doesn’t want to leave, but he’s got a feeling that it’s a choice he will eventually have to make.

“Damn,” the blue eyed man whistles, “That does sound like a bit of a bind.”

“I’ll drink to that!” He agrees, grabbing his cup and toasting his friend before downing it. “I’ve got to figure out what to do.”

Smirking, his partner declares, “That we can do.”

He’s lucky to have James as a friend and partner. Maybe he can survive this mess.


	4. Office

Q’s POV

Tonight he has off from any classwork, so he decides to work at the Blacklight for the evening. See how everything is going. There is a new bouncer there, and while he did a rather thorough background check, he still prefers to meet them in person to take a picture himself and run it against all sources of information he can find. Considering his resources, that’s quite a bit more than one would expect.

As such, he dresses for a night at the club. An intentional night at the club rather. Tonight’s choice being tight dark blue jeans that look like they were poured on him as they ride low on his hips and hug them. A skin tight emerald shirt that shows off the fact he isn’t as lanky as one would think. With laced up boots to complete the picture. Most never realize he’s the owner since he just looks like another twenty-something out for a night on the town.

He’s barely walked through the door when the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in the same manner as when one of his siblings is looking for him. Since he knows that it’s not them, that only leaves one of the spies and as there is only one spy who knows exactly what he looks like, that makes it fairly easy to gather who it is.

Turning slowly, he smirks as his eyes fall on his pianist, striding towards him with a cocky grin. Beneath it however, he catches the hesitation, the hint of uncertainty.

“Hello Alec,” he purrs in greeting, taking in the fact they are dressed similarly, though his pianist has a buttoned shirt that might be a size too small, rather than a tight t-shirt.

"I almost didn't expect to see you again," the sardonyx blonde states, green eyes hot as they rake over his club outfit.   
  
He smirks, lifting his chin, “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”   
  
"Who says I want to make it to a bed?" His pianist retorts stepping closer to him, lips hovering just over his.  
  
Lust pools low in his belly as he grabs the spy's hand and spins away, leading the way to his office here.

He bypasses security with his palm against the reader, not bothering with the key since there is a retinal scan that most never notice as the door opens, that way, if someone other than him tries entering, the room goes into lockdown. Not a pleasant experience as Sebastian found out, since he decided the sniper would make the perfect practice run as the man is good at getting into and out of places he shouldn’t be.

“Whose office is this?” Alec queries as they enter it, head swiveling to look around.

“Mine,” he answers absently, not thinking about that as the door clicks and he spins towards the sardonyx blonde, pressing their lips together in a quick kiss, and backing the spy against the door. He lets go of his lover’s hand and sets to unbuttoning his shirt.

He really enjoys the kissing, he thinks as their tongues brush against each other.

Alec reaches for the fly of his jeans, muttering, “Did you pour them on?”

Laughing, he shakes his head. “No, but it’s my night out, I dress for the fun of it, which can be anything to how in the hell did you get that on to how bloody much did that cost?”

Ignoring his jeans, his pianist cups his face between his hands and kisses him instead. He’s all for the kissing. Better yet, he’s all for the kissing while striping the sardonyx blonde. So he goes back to work on those buttons. He can strip himself in under two minutes after he gets what he wants.

Although, he thinks about it for a moment and mentally grins, this is his office, that means the bottom drawer has handy supplies of a wide variety.

He’s got the shirt unbuttoned before they’ve broken apart for air, and shoves it off lovely shoulders a moment later.

Stepping back, he grabs the sides of his t-shirt, dragging it up over his head to drop on the floor. Kneeling for a moment to unlace his boots before stepping out of them.

He grins at Alec, almost smirking, as the sardonyx blonde watches him with lust through dark eyes.

Rising, he unbuttons his jeans, wiggling a bit as he pushes them down his legs to kick them off.

Stepping around his desk, he kneels next to the bottom drawer to open it up, using the active capacity thumbprint reader to unlock it, before tugging out a tube of lube and a couple of condoms.

Setting those on the desk, he rises and his eyes meet Alec’s, enjoying the frankly hungry look he’s getting. Before the older man can do anything in response, he steps forward, reaching for the fastener on the slacks, and planning mischief because why not. It’ll be pleasant for both of them.

As he does so, he crowds the taller man backwards until his fine arse hits the edge of his desk. Perfect.

He’s a very different sort of tease than Alec, he thinks mischievously.

He decides to return the favor of the mark on his neck to his pianist’s throat, and latches on as his fingers work on the button and zipper. It only takes him a minute to get those slacks open to shove them out of his way. Hooking his thumbs on the pants just below to make things easier for himself.

He nibbles his way downwards, shoving the slacks and pants down as he does goes.

His lover doesn’t make a lot of noises, but he knows when he hits a sensitive spot by the sharp intake of breath, by time he hits his knees, the slacks are by the spy’s ankles and he leaves them there for now. Running his hands back up Alec’s firm legs to press him against the desk as he noses at the nice cock he definitely enjoyed the last time they were together.

He wants to make sure Alec knows _exactly_ how much.

Tipping his head upwards, he catches the sardonyx blonde’s green eyes, his tongue darting out to curl around the head of it like an obscene lolly.

This time he gets a definite reaction, more than just a sharp intake of air.

Alec’s hands grip the edge of his desk as he takes his time licking and sucking on his pianist’s cock until he can practically feel the tension beneath his fingers.

Mischievously, he stops holding his lover’s hips still, instead sliding his hands down and inward to roll and squeeze and play with Alec’s balls. When he feels them start to draw upwards, he pulls them back down, putting pressure on the spot just before the perineum but continues his administrations, working his lover through a dry orgasm.

He doesn’t look away, as he continues his ministrations. Preferring to watch the way Alec’s expression changes. He’s so intensely _expressive_. Though he’d bet that his lover doesn’t realize it. It’s there in how his emerald eyes glaze turning damn near black and his lips part as if he is trying to catch his breath. His chest heaves with every small noise that escapes his lips.

The dazed, heavy lidded expression is perfect on his pianist, he thinks, he should make sure he looks like that more often.

With one last lick, he rises, reaching past the spy to grab the lube and condom. They’re nowhere near done.

He encourages Alec to actually slide onto the desk, as he runs his tongue along the spy’s lips, opening beneath his on a groan.

They keep kissing as he pops the cap open and manages to get the lube on his fingers despite the fact he’s not looking. Dropping the tube, he slips his hand downwards, grinning and not budging when Alec practically growls at him.

Nipping at the sardonyx blonde’s lip, he murmurs, “Relax.”

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He’s still reeling from the dry orgasm when the younger man rises, pressing their lips together in a slow, sensuous kiss and encouraging him onto the edge of the desk. It’s not a situation he’s really used to as he tends to be more dominant than his partners.

Then there has been one undeniable truth for years. That being the only person he bottoms for is James. So when nimble and _wet_ fingers encircle his pucker, he growls in warning.

The hacker surprises him by biting his lower lip and practically ordering him, “Relax,” in a tone that brokers no argument.

Startled, he narrows his eyes on the dark haired man, but that doesn’t last long as his eyes drift shut when Q goes back to kissing him like he’s going to devour him whole.

As much as he’d deny it if asked, he squirms when the first digit presses just inside him, still in slow circles that he finds far more arousing than he’s used to.

He barely notices when a second finger is slipped in beside the first. Instead he notices when those slender digits find and brush over his prostate on both sides, sending the rush of pleasure through his system like electricity.

Groaning, his head falls backwards, breaking the kissing as he breathes raggedly. He thought the dry orgasm was intense, this is even more so.

Q just takes advantage of access to his neck to kiss and nip at it, causing sensations to build between the two ways the younger man is touching him.

“Look at you,” the hacker murmurs possessively. “I’d bet there are very few who’ve seen you looking quite so _wrecked_.”

He doesn’t reply because he’s too busy trying to catch his breath as a third finger is added, making him see spots from the pleasure of having his insides teased thoroughly.

When Q withdraws his fingers, he feels unexplainably empty, and finds that he wants the dark haired genius back _now._

Slender hands run along his hips a moment later, adjust how he’s seated on the desk so he’s closer to the edge before one hand leaves his skin to line them up.

It feels good but odd, he thinks as Q takes his time, teasing him.

That doesn’t last long.

When he meets the hacker’s eyes, they remind him of amber fire, a knowing smirk curls supple lips as the younger man draws back only to snap his hips forward hard, burying himself balls deep.

“Yes,” he hisses, deciding this is better than expected as Q adjusts himself to tease that sensitive bundle of nerves once more. He’s definitely not going to last.

Pleasure rushes through his body as he hooks his legs around narrow hips, trying to draw the smaller man closer and not having as much success as he wants. He starts to let go of the edge of the desk, but feels himself either sliding backwards or feeling like he is going to fall, so he latches back on.

Leaning close to nip at his lip again, Q murmurs almost gently, “Trust me to keep you from falling, Alec.”

There is a promise in that, he thinks as pleasure rushes through him, coming so close to pushing him over the edge. Does he want to trust that promise? It’s hard to think when he’s so very close.

His instincts says he can.

Q slows, almost as if he knows he’s ready to come and he’s waiting for something.

Trust, he realizes when the dark haired man kisses him softly, a feather brush of lips that leaves him aching.

He closes his eyes as he lets go, fighting the urge to grab the desk as slender hands run up his sides, encouraging him to lay back, changing the angle of Q’s cock in him.

“That’s it,” the hacker praises, hands caressing back down his sides to curve around his hips and hold his flank.

He doesn’t hold back the moans as a new pattern is set, one that keeps him just on the edge of pleasure.

“Q!” He practically growls, glancing down his body to where the smaller man is pistoning, filling him up, teasing him, holding him steady.

It’s erotic beyond belief and as he meets those amber eyes once more, the smaller man surprises him by partly folding his body in half and taking his cock in his mouth.

It’s too much, with a shout, his back arches and he comes hard. His vision whiting out as he pants. Only a few more thrusts and the hacker is coming, still milking him for all he’s worth.

His entire body feels lax, like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Slowly Q withdraws and his eyes drift shut as he hears the desk drawer open again.

Gentle hands carefully clean his arse with a lightly wet towel.

“Stand with me, my Alec,” the hacker murmurs, encouraging him to stop laying on the desk.

He’s still reeling from the pleasure and doesn’t want to move.

“I’ve got a comfortable sofa you’ll fit better on,” Q tells him nuzzling just below his ear.

Sofa would definitely be better, he thinks sleepily, is he drugged again? He doesn’t think so, that was just a hell of a lot more pleasure than he was expecting in such a short amount of time.

He’s pretty sure he leans into the smaller man as he gets to his feet, muttering, “Why didn’t we use the sofa?”

Q’s hot breath fans over his ear as the dark haired man answers, “Because I wanted to see you blissed out and splayed over my desk.”

He chuckles as he spots the sofa just a few feet away.

Tonight’s gone better than expected so far, here’s to hoping that continues.


	5. Sofa Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talking and flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* between a concussion and meds change, along with two deaths in my family, the last few months have sucked in ways I don't care to dwell on, I am going to try and get back to my posting schedule, though I make no promises. Comments and reviews are welcome

Q’s POV

Getting situated is fun, he thinks, full of amusement. There is hardly any coordination to the sardonyx blonde’s movements.  

Once they are situated, he drowses with Alec, quite comfortable and feeling surprisingly safe. He probably shouldn't feel so safe with someone who is a rather blatant danger.

He’s not actually sure how long they just lay there in companionable silence on his sofa. Maybe a bad idea to bring a spy into his office, but if there is one advantage to having siblings like his, it’s in the ability to hide shit and know how to keep all thing personal and private carefully out of the areas they can get to. Who would have guessed having said siblings would help him with his whatever this is with his pianist?

The blonde is stretched out long ways on his sofa, head resting on his pillow. One arm resting across his lower back, fingertips touching him in barely there circles. The other is higher up so the spy can play with his hair.

He’s enjoying the way they are pressed together from ankle to shoulder as he relaxes and considers the last little bit. It’s been an extremely pleasant encounter so far. He was right, his pianist is quite a sight to behold stretched out on his desk, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat making his body almost glow in the lowlights of his office, sardonyx hair a complete mess, and eyes damned near black.

He’s tempted to turn the black lights just to see if his lover has any tattoos like his, invisible to the naked eye. He’d wager there is at least one, but he is too comfortable to actually get up and turn the do so.

The problem with awesome sex is the boneless relaxation after. It completely saps all the energy out of him. He definitely wouldn’t trade it for anything else.  

“So, your office?” Alec’s voice a pleasant low rumble, almost a purr.

“One of, there isn’t anything personal in here,” he hums, keeping his eyes closed as he lays sprawled atop the spy on his sofa. Arms tucked up alongside the sardonyx blonde’s, ear lightly pressed listening to his pianist’s slowly steadying heartbeat. “With a sibling like mine, it’s best not to leave things lying around.”

One calloused finger toys with the curls at the nape of his neck lazily, “That’s the second time you’ve mentioned having a sibling, though the last time you said brother.”

“Yes well, he’s a pain in the arse in all cap locks when he wishes to be,” he mutters, he should move but he’s currently comfortable. “If we manage to make this into friendship sometime down the road, rather than fuck buddies with whom I share information, I’ll introduce you.”

There’s that word again: _his_. Generally Jim’s the one who claims someone whether they like it or not. Of course there are a lot of things he’s like his brother on. Particularly when it comes to temperament.

For a moment his pianist goes still, before returning returning to toying with his hair. “Drugging again?” Alec asks almost playfully if not for the edge to his tone.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but then, I wasn’t planning on it last time either,” he answers seriously, shrugging, “that would have been my brother’s handiwork.”

“I noticed you weren’t affected,” he can hear the question behind the statement. The accusation within it as well.  

Opening his eyes, he tips his head to meet the spy’s turquoise green gaze as he replies, “I’ve got a decent tolerance for most of my brother’s concoctions, they work on me, but greatly reduced compared to how they work on someone else.”

He doesn’t let his attention waiver until he’s certain his point is being made by the barely there nod of his head.

Spies, he mentally grumbles, a lot like damned near insane siblings who distrust pretty close to everyone. At least I have practice with both.

Slowly Alec nods, the hints of a smile playing at the edge of his lips. “Care to have dessert with me?”

Chuckling, he stretches a bit to press a light kiss to the sardonyx blonde’s lips, “Sure. After we get dressed.”

The arm around his waist tightens a bit as the taller man rolls them so he’s pressed into the sofa, “Well,” Alec drawls, nipping at his lip, “Since we are still naked, care to enjoy another round first?”

That draws his attention to the fact they’re both partly hard and it probably wouldn’t take much to change that matter.

Grinning mischievously, he slides his legs open a bit more, letting his lover slip between them before smirking, and giving a good shove to roll them back over. Another round sounds like an excellent idea.

Hell, it’ll be fun just to see who tops. There is plenty of enjoyment in the figuring it out. Besides, he’s got a feeling that Alec’s not used to bottoming, he’s versatile, he’s all for christening his office in both manners. He’s got plenty of supplies for a few more goes.

“Oh yes,” he murmurs pressing their lips together in deep kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
